1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for estimating a pose.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pose estimation of a camera may determine translation and rotation information on a dynamically changing camera viewpoint. The pose estimation of a camera may be increasingly utilized in fields of simultaneous localization and map building (SLAM), mixed reality, augmented reality, robot navigating, and three-dimensional (3D) scene reconstruction.